


Under Your Tutelage

by TheEvilMorrigan



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilMorrigan/pseuds/TheEvilMorrigan
Summary: once you told me that I could have whatever I desire, what if you are what I desire the most.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	1. Invitation

Invitation

Since the moment I arrived at Aretuza you have treated me kindly, encouraging me to live and grow, well at least that is how I felt. You, in your own sadistic way, always gave me a moral or a life lesson, that day was no different.

Istredd had invited me to come to his chambers the day after, and, as usual, I informed you about my activities with him. When I told you that I would probably lose my virginity during the time spent with the sorcerer you just smiled, your impassive gaze piercing my eyes and my judgment with. You know everything about me, sometimes I think that you can even read my thoughts without my notice.

**“Are you going to let him take what by right belongs to me?”**

I just looked at you with surprise all over my face. It was not enough that I gave you my body to perform magic, and that I was to give my freedom to the brotherhood. It wasn’t, not even the world is enough for you. I looked at you defiantly.

**“I will give what is still mine to give to whom pleases me, you taught me that mages can achieve whatever we desire”**

Your smile has grown wilder, your usually indifferent gaze changed to a predatory one. You took a step forward and I took one back, trying to keep some distance. Even with that gorgeous smile, I thought you looked like a mutated beast that was going to assault me and take whatever it desires.

**“All the more reason for you to be in my chamber tonight, knock twice before letting yourself in”**

Another step and I could smell the wild herb scent that emerges from your body as my back now presses against the wall. Shit, I thought while your eyes are fixed on mine, your smell is intoxicating.

The situation took me back to the memory of when we first met, with you having these glamourous and ethereal looks, you seemed taken out of a fairy tale. You make me feel like a child, with no will nor voice, all by simply being in my presence. I was the prey.

You got close to my ear, bringing me back to the present, you breathed in at the same time as I felt my legs failing me.

 **“Lilac,”** you whispered **, “they match your eyes.”**

A shiver ran through my whole body. Were you really reading my mind? Were you trying to seduce me?

**“What would it be like to combine wild herbs with lilacs? Do you wonder?”**

You turn around and your smile was gone, your shape disappeared by the hallways of Aretuza.

 _I am your mentor my dear. I am teaching you the bitter path of a sorceress, but I can also teach you the sweetness of being a woman, my little apprentice,_ I heard it my head while you disappeared


	2. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the English, hope you like it. If someone wants to be my Beta reader please say so. Enjoy :)

That was what I heard in my head when you disappeared. _The old hag can hear my thoughts, fuck. Fuck_ , fuck, fuck.

Some hours later I was knocking your door, exactly on time. One, two. I felt my hands getting sweaty. Was this even real? Was it possible that you, the great Tissaia, have your eye set on me?

I sensed magic receding from the door to your quarters, so damn cool. it is extremely hard to maintain a spell like this, but she has it up all fucking day long. Damn she is powerful, and I need to beat her someway.

As instructed, I let myself in and the vision in front of me was exquisite. You were wearing one of your green robes… a translucid green robe, fuck. You looked like a goddess, and even though the fabric did not show enough I could imagine the softness of you skin, her milky, beautiful curves. When you told me to imagined the most powerful woman in the world when we stood in front of the mirror, I hadn’t realized that I had her in front of me all along. I was drooling, eating you with my eyes. I was thinking about literally eating you, to make you moan my name, or even scream it. You smirked.

In the blink of an eye, you were upon me, pushing me against the door, grey pools staring into violet ones.

 **“Are you going to stay there for the whole night,”** you asked mockingly, and then you kissed me, stealing my first kiss from me.

Indeed, your lips were the softest, making me moan and you just smiled into the kiss. When I closed my eyes, yours remained opened, I felt them. I could feel your magic go back up on the door while you took care of my body. You massaged my breast skillfully, even though I was still wearing my dress you could pinch my hard nipples. I felt electricity running through my whole body, concentrating in my lower belly. Another moan and you were pushing me towards the bed, still kissing me. I opened my eyes so that I wouldn’t fall, but your strong arms would not have let me either way. You were fierce, strong, powerful, but also gentle, caressing me, spoiling me.

When you took my dress away with a single move of your hand, I felt terrible embarrassment. In the end, I will always be this beast sold for just four marks, deformed, horrible. I felt ashamed of my shape. In front of you, I was this huge abnormal being, while you were a sweet and powerful angel.

 **“Sssshhh, do not think so loud Yennefer,”** I heard you lust filled voice, while you were looking at me, all of me. Not with disgust or pity, just lust.

You went around me and kissed my back, all of it. You were kissing my hump while your hand kept massaging my abdomen and bosom. I could not stop some tears from rolling down my face. It felt so good to feel wanted, desired. You, my mentor, stood on your toes and kissed my neck from behind, bit it, licked it. Aaah, it felt soo good. Your other hand squeezed my ass and I just gave in to the pleasure.

 **“Yes, mine,”** you groaned into my ear and my head fell back, and again you kissed me, passionately.

I turned and I touched you above your clothes, while we were still kissing. Your boobs were perfect for my hands, and when I pressed them the sound from you, the rectoress of Aretuza, was heaven. I felt so hot, my cunt was dripping, and I could not hold it much longer. If this was horniness, then I was an extremely horny whore.

You helped me and we settled into the bed, with her on top of me. I tried to take her clothes off, but you prevented it.

 **“No, my dear. You are mine to take tonight,”** you purred.

You smile sweetly, but I felt so frustrated. I tried again and you took my hands and placed them both on your breast.

 **“You can touch me wherever you want, but only above this robe, never under,”** you commanded me with your rectoress's voice, you make me smile.

We stayed like that for a second…or an eternity, I cannot recall how long but we smiled at each other. You warmed my heart.

 **“May I kiss you,”** I asked, really wanting to kiss you, so it would be me who started it.

 **“Mmmh,”** you moan with anticipation, **“yes, you may.”**

And I did, and for a few seconds your lips were mine, your mouth was my exploration ground, and my tongue a vigorous adventurer. We both moan loudly as our hands tease one another, driving each other crazy.

You won; you always do. I cannot fight you, your hands were everywhere except where I need them the most.

**“Are you sure that you want me,”** you ask suddenly, sighing. “A **re you sure you want to be mine?”**

**“What do you want from me?”** I questioned you, defied you, I wanted to listen to it, to hear you admit it, and I could be yours forever.

**“Everything,”** you answered and buried your nails in my behind, making my pussy brush with your covered one,so not fucking fair.

**“Then take everything.”** I bit your earlobe, you gently screamed and almost drove me nuts.

**“I won’t be able to stop, little one, I desire you so much,”** you admitted and almost broke me to pieces, after the cruelest world I finally felt beautiful, without magic surgery, just being myself. You looked at me as if I was the most valuable treasure on the continent, and I saw fear in your eyes, too. You were afraid of shattering me. “ **I want to bury myself deep inside of you until you come for me.”**

 **“Please,”** I beg you, “ **make me yours.”**

 **“I am quite sure that Yennefer of Vengerberg does not beg,”** you laugh, and I join in.

You kissed me again, wildly, then you kissed my neck, slowly making your way down, torturing my nipples. I was burning, you were the fire. You licked your fingers and took them to my entrance; you looked me directly while carefully pushing in single digit. I was so wet that it entered my cunt easily, with just a little bit of pain. I grabbed your ass when you moved it forward, and backward. It hurt at the beginning, and you perfect arse felt it too. But when my moans and screams of pleasure grew, your velocity increased. You were riding my body, keeping your other hand and mouth occupied. I thought that I would pass out from the thrill, but you did not let me. You called my name, told me that it felt so superb inside me. Deeper, faster, yes, god, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck.

I was so close, and you added another finger. Lilac, the scent of lilac was surrounding us and spreading across the room. _So close, so close. Oh god, oh god, oh f..._ And I exploded, arching my back, screaming your name, holding myself to the bed with your eyes fixed on mine, so good. It felt so fucking good.

 _‘Keep watching,’_ sounded your voice inside my head _\- ‘you cannot touch, but you may watch.’_

You kissed me and took your fingers from me, you layed down at the end of the bed took them under your robe and rode them. Sweet magic, that was a vision. You were your own fingers, soaked with my scent. I could not see your pussy, but I could imagine all your curves and your lovely cunt beneath those robes. You were on fire, but when you came, you supressed your moans, not wanting to give me that bliss. You drew your hand close to your face, playing with your fingers and sniffing deeply. A throaty sound came from you.

 **“So that’s it when you combine wild herbs with lilacs, delicious,”** you hum.

 _‘fuck you, so fucking hot,’-_ I scream on my head, and then I regret it. Everything you do teaches a moral, and that night I learned 2 things. First, I was yours, completely. Second, one never has to swear so loudly in one’s mind, or the mentor may cause so many orgasms that one passes out from joy and exhaustion.


	3. Your lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Yennefer_Maleficent_Black for helping me with the writing, I hope that you all enjoy it.  
> (If you see something weird or wrong it's because I am fucking stubborn and did not follow all her advice)

Ch3: Your lesson.

  
You knew damn well that you always make me lose my temper, and that spoiled, uncareful attitude of yours is just doing it. You were the only chaotic, disrespectful person that would think I needed your help when the only thing that I wanted was to save you and have you near me again.

  
**“How did we get this way,”** I asked you with a serene poise, while there was a storm inside me, **“I gave you all I could give.”**

  
And I meant it, I gave you my knowledge, wisdom, my trust, and lately without my consideration my heart. Which shattered to pieces when you just vanished.

  
**“What more do you want?”** It was my last question before you threw me onto the bed with your magic, tying me to the pillars of the bed with invisible ropes. My breathing speed up, my heart beat wildly, and my head started to work on an escape plan.

  
I looked at you, confused, as you climbed the bed, positioning yourself on top of me and declaring,  
**“everything.”**

  
_‘Shit,’_ I thought, it was the same thing that I had told you 30 years ago when I fucked you and took your virginity. Even though we did it many times more I never allowed you to touch me directly, and now I see that it was my worst mistake. Your frustration and lust grew over all these years, and now the desire of taking me makes your magic so damn powerful. ‘ _Shit shit shit, I have no way out.’_

  
You started laughing like a maniac and I did not understand.  
“ **Have you finally lost your mind, my dear piglet?”** I asked you with poison in my voice.

  
You looked at me like you have caught a cousin eating the Christmas sweets, an easy-going but fun gaze. Your lips brush against mine and you smirk before stealing a peck.  
**“What do we do with naughty, naughty girls who swear too loud in their mind?”**

_Fuck_

**“Hahaha yes, dear Rectoress, we will do just that,”** you laugh at me.

I should have put boundaries to this stupid rule I thought up just for you, like “Only I can summon it”. I fought my restraints, but it was absolutely useless. For the first time in many, many years, I felt helpless and at someone else’s mercy. I was the prey this time.  
With your bare hands, you turned my clothes into pieces and after that, you stood there looking at me. Well, it was the first time that you have actually seen me like that, so I get it. I know that you and I are spotless.

  
**“I knew it, they were pink,”** I wanted to laugh at you still keeping up your innocent act. “ **Pinkie, and mocha, we are quite a match, aren’t we?”** You smile, like a child opening a present. I saw the eagerness in you to “play” with me, but you also wanted to tease… you always wanted to give me a taste of my own … _fuck._  
You took your clothes off and rubbed your nipples against mine. You would not torture me with your clothes on as I did, no. You are not like me, but we are in an endless fight for dominance.

 **“If I recall correctly, I had you come until you forgot your own name as punishment for your naughtiness, and now you’ll have to do the same, piglet dear, are you sure that you are up to the challenge?”** I was already wet, and you have probably achieved many skills over the last 3 decades, but you would always be my little one. I would make my way into your head eventually.  
You kept rubbing our pussies and nipples together as you said, “ **not today, we don’t have much time,”** and buried your face between my legs.  
You licked all the way from my vulva to my mons, as I rolled my eyes in pleasure, and you kept doing it for a moment. After some time, you focused only on my clit. It was delicious, your tongue so skillful, flicking it delightfully. You took several moans from me, thanks to your reckless assault. I let my head fall back, enjoying it, but what you did not know is that _I needed more to come._  
“As you wish, Rectoress,” you laugh.  
_‘Shit’_ when did you become so inconveniently powerful that you could get into my head as you please? Or was I letting you in?  
You slid your tongue inside my cunt as your finger worked wonders with my clit. ‘ _Shit shit shit. I can not lose my shit against you!’_  
**“Yes, oh yes, Yennefer-“ ‘** _no you can’t’_ **“-just like that** -“ ‘ _how the hell’_ “ **-don’t stop** -“ ‘ _you will never’_ “ **-so close-.”**

My head was torn I was your mentor, I was your Rectoress; however every fiber of my being, down to my very core, was enjoying everything that you do.  
You released my body from the ropes, but I did not have the strength to push you aside, I just grabbed your hair and pull you closer, deeper into me.  
_‘Yennefer, Yennefer, Yennefer,’_ **“Yennefer, YENNEFER!”**  
I started screaming in my mind, trying not to fully please you, not giving you everything. Then my orgasm came, and the thoughts became reality, I could not defeat you anymore, you were starving and I was your favorite flavor, ‘ _gods that tongue.’_

 **“You know that I can hear every single thought in your head as though you were talking, right Tissaia?”** I felt so proud of the spectacular mage you have become, even without my guidance or the brotherhood to support you.

  
**“God, you are an amazing lover,”** I purred, knowing that you liked it. Sometimes I sneak peeked into your mind to see how you fantasized about me at during lessons so long ago, my voice having been the trigger every single time.

  
**“I know,”** you recognize, full of vanity and pride, “ **you are not bad yourself, but I have wondered how wild herbs taste, now that I know… can you tell me how lilac tastes?”**

  
This time you imprisoned my arms with your legs as you sit on my face, I shook my head to disagree, but you hexed my mouth. My tongue was standing still, and my mouth was open, I could neither hide my tongue from you nor close my mouth, and I must admit it turned me on. You had become so powerful.

Even though I wanted this, I needed to resist, you were a brat and I was your punisher, you were chaos and I was order, you were the dream and I had to be your cold water. _But the taste… is addictive._   
_‘I will ride your face so much that my scent will join you back at Aretuza, dear Rectoress’._ You mock.


End file.
